1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulated endoscope system for driving and controlling an encapsulated endoscope that moves in a lumen by itself to image a region to be observed.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-179700 discloses a movement control system for movable micro-machines. The movement control system comprises: a magnetic field generating section that generates a rotating magnetic field; a robot that rotates on receipt of the rotating magnetic field generated by the magnetic field generating section so as to develop a thrust; a position detecting section that detects the position of the robot; and a magnetic field deflecting section that changes the orientation of the rotating magnetic field generated by the magnetic field generating section so as to move the robot in the direction of a destination.